1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveying apparatus, and especially relates to a conveying apparatus with wireless communication functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The tensional belt is often used in the conveying apparatus in industry. The belt is longer naturally after being used for a long time. When the belt is longer than a predetermined length and the dynamic axis of the conveying apparatus rotates, the idler axis at the other side of the conveying apparatus will not rotate at the same time. If the user does not notice and adjust the location of the idler axis so that the belt is tightened and the idler axis rotates with the dynamic axis at the same time, only the dynamic axis will rotate and the belt will be rubbed at a fixed point. After some time, the belt will be heated and broken, and then the production line will be stopped. If the burning belt is in the environment with the high dust concentration, the industrial accident with the dust explosion may happen.
The bulk cargo storage environments or production processes of the cement, mining, thermal power generation and port machinery equipment use the bucket elevators and belt conveyors. The length of the belt (the system) is between several tens of meters to several tens of kilometers. The quantity of the conveyors is between several tens to several hundreds. The conveyors are arranged dispersedly at the mine or in the factory in the middle of nowhere. Usually, almost few people will walk and check, so that the auto-detection components have to be arranged to detect the statuses of the conveyors at any time and then the auto-detection components transmit signals to the central control center. If having problems, the alarms will be generated and informed to the maintenance personnel to repair. However, such related art arrangement mentioned above requires physical cables to transmit signals and power, so that the cost of the equipment and maintenance is increased.